


The New Girl

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [138]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new girl wasn’t at all what Peter had expected her to be, certainly she wasn’t the pretties of girls but she was still something that made both him and his wolf so very interested in her, even if she wasn’t all that interested in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 15minutes is back for another run around, and those who aren’t yet aware of the whole idea behind these little fic’s well here’s a short version for you all; each story is scribbled with a troublesome time limit of 15minutes which is one of the reasons why there are a lot of mistakes and why each story seems to end before I’d want them too. But any way here’s what my friends Ultrasonic-Ukulele asked; she wanted a fic with girl Stiles and she wanted girl Stiles to not be a desperate depressed girl but a bit of a though cookie, and she wanted for Peter to have a crush on her, and for everyone to be in high school. That’s all people.

As senior year rolled in Peter Hale had a great deal of expectations when it came to his last stretch as a high schooler, after all he was a Hale and there were always a great deal of expectations when it came to being a Hale, and he’d already made a name for himself amongst the teachers and students of Beacon Hills High School.

Peter was at the top of the food chain in more ways than one.

Slipping out of the fresh out of the factory sports car Peter flashed his winner smile at the pretty ladies that flaunted their beauty in a none-flattering way these days, each one trying too hard to appear beautiful only to appear false in Peter’s eyes. Peter appreciated natural beauty, the sort that didn’t need false lashes and layers of make-up to appear beautiful in the light of the day.

Peter left his pretty little car in the search for his friends each of them lacking in either talent or beauty or both compared to him since Peter couldn’t stand being anything less than perfect, none of them were as gifted as Peter in the ability to learn and charm; he was above the rest and he preferred it that way.  
  
He’s almost at his locker when he catches sight of an unfamiliar face that held an unfamiliar fairness to it that he’d never seen before, not only that but her beauty was plain and yet somehow anything but plain, he could not tell what it was about her that made him want to move closer to her and set his mark-upon her pale skin for all to see.

  
`Who is that?´ Peter can’t help but ask as the young lady with brown hair tied up into a messy bun and wide beautiful brown eyes framed by dark long lashes that would’ve made his nieces green with envy.  
  
`No idea.´ seems to be the overall answer which honestly wasn’t the answer he’d wanted to hear, he sought knowledge and found none and it irritated him to the point that he nearly flashed his eyes in public.

The pretty girl who had a carrier bag that looked like it had seen more years than the girl that carried it had, she was fresh and new in a sea of familiar faces and Peter wanted to know her entirely.

Peter watches as the unfamiliar beauty made her first of three attempts at unlocking her locker which was one of four lockers that were known with tricky locks, and just as she’s got the damn thing unlocked and opened just a little a familiar and overly excited voice rang through the noisy mass of people all who knew him and wanted to be him.

`Stiles!´ Peter knows that voice, heard it enough times with this excited and cheerful tone of voice, and yet he struggles to believe what he is seeing when the kid Talia had turned in early spring rushes over to the pretty girl dressed in bright-cheerful-colors.

The girl with the odd name that seemed to suggest her parents weren’t all there mentally, positively lights-up with a smile when the young pup with the uneven jaw and a nature that often rubbed Peter the wrong way.

Watching with an air of disbelief Peter sees the girl hug McCall as his arms embrace her. Something in Peter positively growls at the sight of McCall spreading his scent on the young thing that he wanted.

`It would seem McCall knows him.´ Matt says very unhelpfully.

Peter watches as Melissa McCall’s son and the newest member of the Hale-pack hug the young girl who laughed softly at the young pup. Peter attempts to listen in on the small conversation between the young beta and the girl, who seemed very free with her laughter, but there’s too much noise and then the bell rings and everyone is scurrying to their classes.

By lunch time Peter has learned a few little things about young Stiles Stilinski such as the fact that she was the daughter of Sheriff Stilinski, he learns that she’d been sent to a boarding school soon after her mother’s death of course some rumors said she’d been sent to live with some distant relative because the Sheriff hadn’t been able to handle his own daughter. Whatever the story behind young Stiles Stilinski, one thing was for certain and that was the fact that she was intelligent and not one to silently take the crap some small-minded individuals threatened by her intellect spewed, and Peter could appreciate a sharp mind and tongue; a tongue that would without a doubt cause her trouble unless someone helped her control it, and Peter was perfectly willing to assist the pretty girl.

Peter sits at his usual table, at his usual spot his lunch untouched as he waits to see the girl he’d barely caught a glimpse of since the start of the day, he barely notices when his friends and niece Laura slip into their seats at the table.

  
When the doors of the cafeteria opened finally revealing the girl who dared to wear clothes that were far too colorful for the usual cast of teenagers that wandered through the halls of their high school, Peter might just sit up a little bit straighter when he sees the pretty little thing, the unintentional motion draws the attention of his niece-Laura who due to the small age difference was it seemed like a constant pain in his ass; at times Peter resented his parents for having him at such a late stage in life for seeking a replacement for their eldest son Andrew, who was killed by hunters, he also resented his sister for the way she often treated him not as a brother but more as one of her own children.

`What’s got you all worked-up? ´ annoyingly nosey Laura asked while turning her attention from her lunch focusing instead on the girl that had caught Peter’s attention.

`Oh the new girl.´ Laura breathes out while she and Peter watched the girl with the silly name of Stiles Stilinski flanked by Scott McCall and his boyfriend Isaac Lahey all three laughing. Laura settles back into her chair picking at her lunch that seemed to hold questionable forms of so-called meat, how exactly Laura could eat that mock was beyond Peter’s understanding as was the fact that the new girl clearly had no fashion sense.

`Did she rub you the wrong way too?´ Laura asked mouthful of what was being called meatloaf but honestly Peter had his doubt about the meat-part of the loaf, `I heard that Whittemore wants her head on a stick since she ripped him a new one.´

`Did she now? ´ Peter hums none too committedly as he watches Stiles with Scott and Isaac looking around the cafeteria for a place to sit, it seemed that Scott wasn’t too keen on spending time with Laura and him outside of pack meetings and training sessions, and frankly Peter didn’t care about McCall trespassing into Peter’s social life because the kid was just too annoying.

`Yep.´ Laura says popping the p obnoxiously loud, `he apparently decided to insult her since Stilinski over there didn’t feel the need to kiss his rich little ass or swoon when he flashed his I’m a so sexy smile like all the other girls do, ´ Laura had never liked Jackson and frankly none of them except for Derek liked the boy, then again Derek had bad taste in people.

`Little prince-prick didn’t like that she wasn’t touched by his attention.´ Laura says before waving Derek over to sit with them, sadly that also brought the little douchebag to their table.

`Poor Jackson.´ Peter says with the same amount of sincerity he exhibited when he ripped the head off of one of Laura’s favorite dolls after she thought borrowing one of his favorite books and leaving it out in the rain to become soaked and ruined was a good idea.

Peter sees the look of pure loathing that Whittemore directs at the Sheriff’s daughter, and the look made Peter’s wolf snarl, and maybe Peter just let a miniscule whisper of a growl slip out of him that caused Laura to look at him rather questionably.

There’s no denying it, Peter wants the new girl even if everyone at the table has only negative things to say about her, Peter wants the new girl and so does his wolf, and Peter always gets what he wants.

 

~*~*~*~*~

Stiles hadn’t expected Beacon Hills High School to be such a nest of unpleasant individuals that thought far too highly of themselves and too little about those around them. There were far too many girls who thought themselves fashionistas but really were nothing more than sheep’s who followed the teachings and guidance of various silly magazines, magazines designed to sell you lies in the form of words like You Are Perfect The Way You Are while trying to convince you on more than one or two pages that you weren’t pretty enough without this make-up or that make-up, one page would tell you to Love Yourself while telling you on the next page how to lose a couple of stones or hailing the false beauties of young women who were as natural and organic as plastic flowers; there was nothing original about any of the girls or the clothes the wore and it was rather a pity in Stiles’ mind that the lives of her fellow ladies were so artificial and dull, and it pissed her off how she was criticized for the way she dressed and because she didn’t wear make-up.

It however isn’t just the girls at the high school that rub Stiles the wrong way, the boys are apart from Scott and Isaac and Danny Mahealani as bad as the girls, most of the guys were simply put obnoxious bastards and it wasn’t just the jocks, the pretty boys thought that because they were free of pimples and weren’t gangly or chubby that they were something special and everyone should be in awe of them, then there were the boring idiots that thought she should be interested in them the moment they threw weak-worded flattery in her direction.

A small part of Stiles wished she hadn’t come back to Beacon Hills that she’d just stayed away, but of course she couldn’t stay away forever not with her dad refusing to see the light and leave the town and start a new-life somewhere else; although he dad had started a new life with Scott’s mother Melissa and Stiles was fine with that but why did they have to stay in Beacon Hills because of that?

The fact that Stiles and Scott were going to share a house and home in a few weeks once both their families had managed to move into the new house, or rather once Stiles had finally got her things packed in boxes that were heading for one of the charity shops, wasn’t enough to make her feel any less annoyed with her situation in life; she’d liked staying with her maternal-grandmother and aunt in New York but her dad insisted she come home, or rather had made demands and even thrown the “I’m your dad Stiles” card on the table.

Closing her locker which had a dodgy lock that was driving her crazy enough to start thinking about carrying her books around all the time from one classroom to the next and home at the end of the day, she’s startled by the fairly good looking guy leaning against the Scott’s locker like he belongs there.

There’s something positively unnerving about the guy she suspected was Peter Hale, there was something wrong about his perfect smile it made all the hairs on her body stand-up, and his grin was all charm and seduction but that smile didn’t have the effect the guy probably wished it would; the smile made her feel like she was standing face to face with a predator one which was determined to devour her.

`Can I help you? ´ Stiles asks, not really all that interested in helping the guy who seemed to fit the mold of Peter Hale, the smile on the fairly handsome face grows and the guy in the leather jacket stands-up straight and offers his hand which she finds odd but she takes it none the less ready to introduce herself like some old-timer with manners never expecting to be kissed at the back of her hand.

`Peter Hale at your service.´ the guy Erica as well as Scott and Isaac had warned her about, it seemed Peter Hale was the guy who seemed to have only one goal in life and that was to at least fuck half of the girls in high school before graduating.

`Really? ´ Stiles can’t stop the eye-roll that followed her rather dry reply, `A my service? You couldn’t come up with something more exciting? ´

`I’m sure I can come with something more exciting on our date.´ Hale says leaning a little bit too close for Stiles comfort, unless she liked a person invading her personal bubble was never a good thing.

`And that,´ Stiles says while pushing the not so charming Hale who had a surprisingly firm chest which seemed to be a male-Hale thing, `Is so not tempting.´ and with that Stiles grabbed her things and with a sharpish, `Now if you’ll excuse me I have a tryout to get too.´ Stiles was already running late for the tryouts and Hale was making her even late, then again it could be his plan because wasn’t douche-king Whittemore sitting at the same table as the all the Hales?

`What tryouts could you possibly be going too? ´ Hale asks as he follows her out of the building to Stiles beloved Jeep, sure it was probably one merciless break or sharp turn away from breaking down not that she would admit it out loud because if she did her dad would force her to get a bland-safe far more modern run of the mill car.

Stiles unlocks her Jeep and throws her bag into the car ignoring the jock while grabbing her Lacrosse gear, for the past week or two she’d been practicing with Isaac and Scott the three of them getting ready to try and get on the team that had yet to score a win.

`Lacrosse? ´ Hale laughs before rather patronizingly telling her she’s too pretty to participate in such an undignified sport.

`First of all, ´ Stiles hisses as she turns around to glare at the oldest of the four Hale’s at Beacon Hills High School, `Telling me that I’m too pretty to play sports is not a compliment Mr. Hale, it’s rather an insult. And second, you honestly think talking down at me is going to make me all weak in the knees because you paint it up with a smile you think is charming? I’m not a thing desperate for acceptance or attention, so please just stop. Go after some easier prey because if you think you can harass me into something then you are gravely mistaken.´ and with that Stiles locks her Jeep and with her Lacrosse gear in hand she heads in the direction of the locker-room, she may trip a couple of times as she walks.

~*~*~*~*~

Oh she’s feisty, Peter thinks as Stiles Stilinski walks away, he however doesn’t leave instead he makes his way to the field eager to watch how his pretty girl will do. There aren’t all that many people there to watch, only a few such as Erica Reyes, Lydia Martin and a couple of other people, he takes as seat ignoring the looks he’s getting.

It turns out that Stilinski or as the coach calls her Bilinski isn’t as clumsy on the field as she is off of it, she’s quick on her feet although her aim isn’t all that great, but she’s like the little engine that could always getting back-up when knocked down and keep on going no matter the hateful crap Jackson hisses in her face; then there is the way Stilinski, McCall and Lahey work together like a well-oiled machine, and Peter knows without a doubt that coach can’t take one of the three without taking the two others too.

As he watches her move amongst those much larger than her, Peter can’t help but think what a beautiful wolf Stiles would make, and his wolf can’t help but think that the she would make the most excellent mate. 


	2. Tell Me, Tell Me All I Want To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go, a little chapter for this little fic. We have a slightly protective Scott here as well as Cora too (how did she sneak in here?) and well Peter of course. 
> 
> That's all I've got to say. 
> 
> Oh is it wrong for me to want Stiles to be friends with Cora and Erica too?

  
Scott McCall was late and it wasn’t the first time the young beta was running late. The young start of a werewolf was not just a few minutes late, he was over ten minutes late and time just continued to tick by, and although Talia might not take offence by Scott’s inability to keep time Peter however does; he find this trait of the boy Talia had just brought into their pack without giving anyone the heads-up as an annoying display of disrespect, now of course if the bite had been forced on the boy then Peter would understand and respect even a flare of disobedience and a show of complete disregard to the Alpha’s time, but as both mother and son had been the ones to ask for the bite this lack of consideration irked Peter a great deal as he stood in waiting.

Now of course the agitation Peter was experiencing over Scott McCall’s inability to keep time had very little to do with how the young betas behavior reflected on Talia, if Peter had been free from the urgent need to have a very private word with the younger male then perhaps Peter wouldn’t have even noticed young Scott McCall’s inability to keep time, but as it were Peter had a need for a small yet hopefully fruitful conversation with his sisters latest charity case and so he did notice the time wasting away.

Peter huffs with annoyance as ten minutes became twelve and no hair or hide was seen of the newly bit werewolf. He was beginning to feel like an idiot throwing away precious time he could’ve used on better things than standing there like a sad idiot.

Standing there by the road that was kept in a fine enough shape for cars to drive to and from the house where Peter had been born in, a house where no doubt his mate would be expected to birth their children in after all it was tradition, Peter couldn’t help but to wonder why he dared to trust Scott McCall to be of some use to him.

Then again, Peter wanted to impress the New Girl, make her see him as something more than what may have been whispered about him in the classrooms and halls of Beacon Hills High School. He wanted her to fall for him hard and preferably fast, and if Scott could help him in his quest for victory then so be it.

Peter really does want young Stilinski. And above all else he wants her to want him. Peter wants her to give herself to him in every possible way, after all he is rather selfish at heart and his greed knows no bounds.

The sound of an old engine rumbling at a distance interrupts the thoughts that threaten to change into something Peter knows would be judged unkindly by anyone who might hear of them, after all who in their right-mind would fantasies about the girl they’d just met having their babies? Not that Peter wanted children, at least not yet, one day yes since it was expected; and Peter would of course have to find the perfect mate and mother for him and his babies first.

Peter hears the heavy and rattling vehicle pause further down the dirt road before he hears a voice that had become so familiar to him just from one brief conversation, the talk hadn’t gone down the way Peter had wished it to go, still there was no mistaking that voice he now listened too with keen ears.

`Are you sure you don’t want me drop you off closer to the house?´ Stiles asks, the concern she feels for her passenger is very genuine, she’s perhaps the most genuine person Peter has met in Beacon Hills aside from Scott McCall of course.   
  
`I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it.´ Scott says sounding almost amused by Stiles concern, before replying, `Anyway you’re going to be late.´

Late for what? Peter has to wonder from where he stands. Every part of him wants to race over to where Stiles has parked the crappy old Jeep, just so he could say Hi to her and perhaps convince her to go to the movies with him after all wasn’t there yet another dull rom-com playing there for the next week or so, girls liked that crap that much Peter knew. However Peter had still enough pride left not to act desperate, and so he refused to budge from where he stood even when the wolf in him wanted nothing more than go and make sure Scott kept his dirty little paws off of the girl the wolf wanted to snuggle up close too.

`But, but there could be mountain lions Scott! Or wolves, you never know Scotty, just because you can’t see them or find them doesn’t say for certain they aren’t out there.´ Peter hears her say very seriously, `I don’t want to spend the night searching for your mutilated corpse in the woods Scott, what if I stumble on it and get traumatized for life – do you want that Scott, me having nightmares of epic proportions for the rest of my life? Do you?´ Scott is laughing softly, lovingly, even before promising Stiles she’s not going to have to search for his mutilated corpse, still she snorts, `Yeah right.´

Peter can hear Scott laughing softly, while his friend, and they’d better be just that, continues to say, ` I’m telling you Scott, there be monsters in these woods.´

Oh that there are my lovely, Peter thinks lips curling up into a little smile that he knew made him look very much like the predator he truly was at heart.

`Like the ones hiding underneath your bed?´ Scott asks, he may sound untouched by the suggestion there were creatures in the forest such as him and Peter, but Peter hears the nervous beat of his startled heart, and Scott’s laughter is anything but genuine and relaxed.

`Don’t you judge me Scotty, you know I’m always right.´ Peter hears Stiles say before she finally says, `Then again if you were to die I could expand my bedroom into yours.´ the opportunist in Peter approved of the way Stiles beautiful mind worked.   
  
Peter hears the moment Scott slips out of the Jeep while giving Stiles his blessing to expand her room into his if and only if he perished that day, he hears how heavily the younger wolf lands on the road and how he tells Stiles not to worry, promising her he’ll be fine. She doesn’t seem convinced however but eventually she does drive away but not before telling the younger werewolf to be careful, and checking still if he had his inhaler on him which seemed to suggest that little Scotty McCall and his mama hadn’t been entirely honest with Stiles about some of the things going on in their lives.

Peter waits not all that patiently for the younger male to reach him even if he really just wants to get the little chat he needs to have over and done with as soon as possible, but he doesn’t want to seem desperate since he wasn’t, he just wants an upper-hand when it comes to seducing and charming Stiles Stilinski. However although Peter may be determined to keep up the appearance of not really giving a damn about whether or not he needed information from Scott, the wolf in him keeps slipping to the forefront as they listen to the lazy pace Scott moves; the wolf keeps getting Peter to take one step closer to the direction from which young McCall was expected to appear.

It frankly surprised Peter how interested his wolf was when it came to the prospect of getting closer to the New Girl, how hungry it was to find the right way to draw her into their side, certainly they’d always enjoyed the beauty and company of the fairer sex, but never before had his wolf seemed as eager to have someone as it was now with the Sheriff’s daughter; the beast in him was acting all-around strangely when it came to Stiles Stilinski, frankly this sudden sense of jealousy and possessiveness the wolf was displaying was something completely unfamiliar to Peter.   
  
`Peter?´ Scott does sound positively surprised to find Peter standing there waiting for him in the middle of the road, then again Peter had never really shown any interest in being with Scott or even having a proper conversation with him. The stupid boy hadn’t been paying attention to his surroundings instead fiddling around with a phone which Talia had bought him no less as a welcome to the pack gift, in all honesty Peter was starting to wonder whether or not they were just throwing time and effort in the wind with Scott, the kid didn’t seem to have learned anything Talia had attempted to teach him.

`What are you doing here? ´ Scott asks eyes searching their surroundings for something or other, the boy is visible nervous which is fine with Peter.

`You’re late.´ Peter says with a slight growl before moving towards the young beta that was quickly slipping his phone into the pocket of his jacket, `I was starting to think you were going to be stupid and skip on training.´

`After last time? ´ Scott says sounding almost insulted by the suggestion he hadn’t learned from his mistakes, `No way.´

`Good. Good.´ Peter says as he moves slowly towards the other boy that smells like he’s been rolling around the new girl and it causes Peter to growl just a little bit louder, there was something rather possessive curling around his heart, he may even flash his eyes at Scott because the boy steps further away from him; Scott may no longer be entirely human but he still reacted a lot like one, but eventually as both Scott and his wolf became as one the boy might no longer feel the instinct to flee as strongly as he did now instead he’d feel an instinct to stand his ground.

  
`Don’t worry, Scotty-boy,´ Peter says as he slinks beside the boy and throws his arm over his shoulders, forcing thus Scott closer to his side, `I’m not going to kill you. I just want to talk. We’re pack after all.´

`Okay?´ the boy says rather hesitantly, dragging out the A just a smidge too long. Out of all of their pack-mates Peter knew that Scott didn’t trust him which Peter was perfectly fine with since he didn’t really care much about Scott McCall or his trust, what he did care about was making sure he got what he wanted and what Peter wanted was Stiles Stilinski.

`So, what – what do you want to talk about? ´ Scott asks watching nervously as Peter’s claws tap against his shoulder.

Peter pretends to be thinking about a subject of interest just to tease the boy.

`Oh I don’t know,´ Peter says slowly, before perking up a bit and continuing as if the thought had just struck him, `Oh how about Stiles Stilinski? ´

Scott pulls away from him immediately as if Peter’s touch had suddenly turned burning hot, the usually soft dopey eyes that made Scott look very much like a silly little puppy that had yet to learn not everything if butterflies and summer days of play, there’s now an anger there that Peter hasn’t seen before.

`No. ´ Scott proceeds to say, a word he repeats as if Peter was a naughty little puppy who had peed on the carpet or gnawed on a pair of very expensive shoes.

`You - you leave her alone.´ Scott continues to say going as far as to shake his finger at Peter.

Peter doesn’t know who Scott thinks he is to tell him of all people what to do, it’s almost ridiculous enough to cause Peter to laugh, well it’s almost enough to cause him to laugh but Peter isn’t laughing.

`Oh Scott, do you really think you can tell me what to do?´ Peter asks softly, dangerously so, and it was clear Scott knew that Peter was one step closer to reminding him of how superior he was to Scott, how his strength and skill to do harm with very little effort was above anything even Talia was capable of. Moving slowly towards the other boy who was starting to reek of fear, Peter positively felt like he was an Alpha. Peter was not prowling towards Scott; Peter was simply approaching the frightened boy, nothing more, nothing less.   
  
`You – you leave her alone Peter.´ Scott continues to say, it was almost sweet, adorable even how Scott fought against his fear in a foolish attempt to perhaps protect young Stilinski, of course it was all a useless effort since Peter always got what he wanted.

`She’s going to be my sister,´ Scott exclaims throwing his hands up like the ridiculous child he is, `She is my sister - and you, you’re you.´ Peter takes rightfully offence to the way the boy speaks about him like he’s something disgusting like some deadly parasite.

`She just came back! ´ there’s an unfamiliar air of desperation there that makes Peter wonder how deep Scott’s friendship with lovely Stiles ran, he had to wonder if he should in fact be concerned of true nature of Scott’s worry over Stiles and her virtue, ` She just came back, and now – now you want to-what get her to pack-up and leave again!?´

`That is not what I’m after Scott.´ Peter tells the younger male rather earnestly since the last thing he wants is for Stiles to leave Beacon Hills, he wants her to stay and get rooted there like he was at least for as long as Peter so wished it.

`But that’s what’s going to happen!´ Scott positively screams at him and Peter is for once taken aback enough to pause his advance towards the young beta who was starting to shift, `You’ll just use her up and throw her away – that’s what you do, you’ll trick her into thinking you lover her and then take advantage of her..´

`Advantage? ´ Peter chuckles lightly, `isn’t that a little bit too big of a word for you Scotty-boy? ´

`Yes. Advantage!´ Scott barks back at him dark eyes flashing bright yellow, teeth growing a bit too sharp for Peter liking, then again Peter didn’t like much about Scott’s attitude at the moment; frankly Peter was becoming rather annoyed with the younger werewolf, after all Peter had hardly taken advantage of any of the girls he’d been entertaining himself with since he’d turned fourteen and stopped looking like some little babe, he’d never taken advantage of any of the girls and he’d never lied to them either after all he’d never promised them love everlasting. Peter had no intentions of taking advantage of Stiles, he was simply trying to guide her into the right form of action, he just wanted her surely there was all no harm in that.

`You’ll use her up and throw her away once you’re done with her,´ Scott snarls, positively spitting out the words like each word held a foul taste, ` and she’ll either want to leave or her dad will pack of again because of you!´

Peter wants to protest against the claim that he’d use young Stilinski and throw her away like some piece of trash, but before he’s able to even process the idea of Stiles leaving or being sent away Scott continues to bark at him like some dog trying to protect what it believes to be its.

`I know you! And you’re you. And leopards don’t change their stripes Peter!´ the way Scott McCall’s says the whole you’re you thing makes Peter want to rip something to pieces, preferably Scott but instead he says rather casually, `Aren’t you mixing you’re leopards and tigers here Scotty-boy?´ the look of confusion on Scott’s face is simply priceless especially when his face was still revealing that little hidden secret both of them shared., but the amusing expression didn’t last as Scott quickly regained grasp of his need to get Peter to stay away from their precious Stiles.

`I’m serious Peter. Just don’t. You stay away from her.´ and the boy really was pushing Peter’s wolf to the brink of lashing out, `I’m not going to let you trick her into – she’s not going to become another Heather, we all know that baby she aborted wasn’t Matt’s.´

Peter hadn’t expected good little Scott to throw that in his face, but there it was, of course Peter knew he should be lucky that only Heather’s abortion had come to be whispered about the halls of their high school since there had been more than a few unwanted pregnancies, but Peter had learned his lesson to be far more careful with his seed now that Talia had threatened to have him castrated if he got another girl pregnant unless of course she was his mate.

`You stay away from Stiles. I don’t want her to leave again, and that’s what going to happen if you get your dirty paws on her.´ Scott continues to blabber almost hysterically before shrieking like Peter had just told him he’d already slipped between Stiles’ thighs and felt the warmth of her body, ` she’ll leave! Probably for good this time! ´

The growl that escapes Peter turns into a roar that holds but one word, a word of refusal, it shakes the trees as much as it shakes Scott who clearly looks now less angered and more frightened by Peter, and Peter well is shocked by how dark and deep his roar was; above all however Peter is stunned by the strength of the determination to keep Stiles in town was suddenly as the prospect of losing her for good had been brought out in the open, the wolf in him once more making itself known as does that strange grasp of something possessive at his heart. It was startling to Peter how just the idea that Stiles would leave, leave for good, and disappear on him and his wolf that made Peter’s blood boil and set his wolf on edge.

No other girl had ever made him feel so unhinged and it was frankly unnerving even to Peter.

Peter opens his mouth to say something to defuse the growing anxiety Scott had about Peter going for Stiles, it would not be in Peter’s favor if Scott started to think he was losing control that would truly set the boy on a track to keep Peter as far from Stiles as possible, after all you protected the ones you loved even Peter knew that; still Peter didn’t want Stiles to be protected from him, that would do him no favors. But before Peter is able to speak, make a joke of the situation, the moment at large, the familiar bell rings from a distance shutting Peter’s mouth.

The talk Peter had wished to have with Scott had gone terribly and horribly wrong, somewhere from seeing Scott to Scott opening his mouth the road to unlocking the secrets of how to charm Stiles Stilinski had taken a wrong turn. His talk with Scott seemed to have turned out as useless as his wait for the boy had been.  
  
The way the bell keeps ringing tells him it is Cora ringing it, the girl never knew when to stop shaking that bloody old thing.

`We’ve better get going, before our almighty Alpha throws a hissy fit.´ Peter grumbles before taking of running towards the house, he might turn his back on Scott and his need for answers for the moment, but eventually Peter would squeeze answers out of Scott McCall.  
Peter thinks as he runs towards the sound of the old bell that was often used to summon the pack to the house when they ran around the forest, he thinks that the young beta running after him shouldn’t be too surprised if he’s going to be Peter’s target for the rest of the day after all Scott had insulted him in more ways than one today.

~*~*~*~

Peter cracks his neck as he moves into the kitchen, he may have been on Scott’s case during the training session as well as the run but so had Derek been on Peter, why exactly his nephew was suddenly so hostile towards him was beyond Peter’s understanding then again perhaps Peter had let it slip that Derek had skipped on basketball practice the day before.

`Want to talk about whatever it might be that had you throwing Scott around like a ragdoll today? ´ Talia asks as Peter reaches into the fridge for a bottle of water, he’s not all that surprised she’s there after all she’d asked them all to play nice with McCall since he was new and not a born wolf, Talia honestly had a soft spot for McCall and it wasn’t just because she was friends with Melissa. Peter grabbed the coldest bottle before standing up straight, he could hear the showers upstairs being in good use by not only a very muddy Scott McCall but also his nieces and Derek, certainly Peter could do with a shower too but for now he was far more concerned about getting a cold bottle of water than standing under a spray of warm water.

`What on earth are you on about?´ Peter asks as innocently as possible, of course he knows what she’s on about he’d practically been on top of McCall for the past hour, shoving his face into the ground while whispering questions like, `What flowers does she like?´ to which Scott had answered, `Fuck you.´ which was the answer to every question be it what’s her favorite candy or food, Peter honestly should head right upstairs and wash that dirty little mouth with a bar of soap.

`You were on Scott like a tick on a dog, ´ Talia says her sharp eyes watching him knowingly and `So tell me what’s going on between you too? ´

`I have no idea what you’re talking about. ´ Peter says rather casually before taking the first heavenly sip of cold water.

`Peter? ´ Talia almost growls at him which only causes him to roll his eyes because really she had to growl at him of all things.

`The pup just needs to learn to keep his guard-up, ´ Peter tells his sister and Alpha, `so I was helping him.´ before making a move to walk past his sister.

`Now if you will forgive me, there is a shower with my name on it.´ His almost out of the kitchen when Talia calls out after him, `Please tell me you aren’t plotting something.´

The small snort that escapes him at that is one he would deny forever and after since he did not snort. He’s not plotting anything, not really. Peter is just a man on a mission, nothing more.

`Oh Talia what little faith you have in me.´ is all Peter says before heading up stairs, determined to wash the dirt and sweet off of his body as well as some of the blood that he may have caused Scott to spill.

Peter’s managed to reach his bedroom without crossing paths with his cousins, sometimes after training some of his cousins such as Laura could really push his buttons and Peter was still hyped-up on adrenaline and so he might just break her arm again; and although Talia was not his mother she would still have him grounded for that, and since she was his Alpha she could ground him whether he liked it or not.

Peter drinks a bit more of water before stripping, admiring in brief passing the beauty of his body that would only grow more handsome with time, he’s halfway to the shower when he hears a sound that brings him to a stop; the heavy rumble of an engine that had lost most of its power with the passing of time was familiar to him, and it drives him to abandon the shower with the warm water cascading down on to the dark tiles and rush instead towards the nearest window which he’s rushing overlooking the driveway thankfully such a window existed in his room or else he may have been forced to give Cora an unwanted sight.

Seeing the now familiar heap of junk that was Stiles’ Jeep driving slowly up towards the house, some upbeat music cheering the vehicle on through speakers of which one might’ve died a while ago, sets Peter’s heart racing far more than the run in the woods had.  
  
He may or he may not have cursed out loudly at the sight of the Jeep, and then once more at his own naked reflection, he might’ve even thrown a glare at the water bottle that he’d chosen instead of a shower that would’ve made him smell all fresh as a daisy after a summer rain.

Throwing one last glance at the Jeep Peter rushes to get dressed and to use a fist full of tissues to try and remove some of the sweat and dirt off of his body, he’s cursing as he struggles to pull on a pair of jeans that would showcase the firm and strong thighs and legs he possessed of course these jeans were also known to enhance the shape of his ass, and since Peter didn’t know what would be the thing to draw Stiles attention the best he wanted to showcase all of his finer points. With a keen ear on the engine of Stiles stupid, possibly death trap no less, Peter starts to dig through one of his draws for a t-shirt just so he would look at least a little bit casual he doesn’t even think about the mess he’s making as he throws one piece of garment after another onto the floor; Peter liked things in their place, Peter liked things tidy but at the moment Peter wanted to look his best for Stiles Stilinski so tidiness be damned.

By the time Peter settles for a Henley of all things instead of a t-shirt he hears the Jeep come to a stop most likely right next to the other cars such as Laura’s black Camaro. Peter can hear the new girl slip out of her Jeep after a moments pause, he throws another murderous glare at the bottle of water he’d stopped to take and the liquid he’d drank so greedily instead of taking a shower. Peter hears the way Stiles whistles as if impressed with the house while he fights to get his socks on as well as his cleanest pair of Converses.

Peter knows he has to impress the girl who didn’t seem all that easily impressed, after all he didn’t have anything else but his body to use at the moment as well as his wit, he threw a curse in the air that hopefully would doom Scott McCall and all his children and their children to the end of time.

He’s literally stumbling out of his room by the time Stiles knocks on the front-door of the house where Peter would not end-up living the rest of his life in since Talia had decided Laura would be more suited to inherit the Alpha statues one day, a little thing that made Peter resent both Talia and Laura more than anyone would ever understand.

It takes a great deal of control for him not to rush down the stairs like some eager puppy who has spent the whole day waiting for its master or mistress, it takes a great deal of control of Peter’s part to keep his wolf from sending them racing down stairs and opening the door themselves. Any eagerness displayed by Peter would draw the attention of his sister, and the last thing Peter wanted was for Talia to stick her nose even more into his life than she already did.

`Yes? ´ Peter hears his Talia say voice firm not too friendly and yet not inviting either, his sister did not take well to strangers dropping in on them be it to try and convince the there was a God in heaven or to sell them something or other, then again one could never know whether or not the lost wanderer was just that a man or woman hiking through the forest for pleasure and not some hunter in the search of answers how to get the jump on their pack.

`Mrs. Hale?´ Peter hears Stiles say and he really just wants to bolt downstairs but that would draw Talia’s attention, as would he realizes the way he’s dressed, Peter quickly retreats back inside his room pulling on the clothes he’s just a moment ago pulled off of his body. The stench of them displeases his senses and the wolf in him who wants to impress the Sheriff’s daughter attempts once more to fight for control, accepting none of the reasons behind the need to drape their body in less flattering attire.

Peter feels disgusting as he wears the messy clothes once more, this is most definitely not going to impress young Stilinski, still he heads downstairs determined to at least flash her his winning smile the very one that got him oh so many great things.

`Sheriff’s daughter? ´ Peter hears Talia’s mate and thus husband asks from within the kitchen, the sound of a can of soda being opened soon follows.

`Yes, sir.´ Stiles answers very politely, she may sound perfectly at ease but her heart betrays her; she’s uncomfortable as hell, nervous and perhaps even feeling a little bit trapped.

`You’ve been away, yes?´ Talia ask casually enough, but Peter knows that she’s just trying to figure out whether or not to view this girl in her kitchen as a possible threat to her pack.

Peter thinks Stiles may have answered with a nod since he doesn’t hear a verbal reply, he also thinks he can hear her take a greedy little sip from what has to be the soda he’d heard his brother-in-law handle, a pleased little sound escaped her that does wonderful and sinful things to him.

He’s almost at the bottom of the stairs when Scott comes barreling down the stairs like some fool, his hair is still soaking wet and the clothes on his back seem to work as a towel, frankly the boy looks like a mess.

Scott is calls out Stiles name like he’s expecting the world to end at any given moment.

And sure enough the first question Scott throws into the air is, `What’s wrong? ´

Just the thought of there being something wrong with the young start of a woman has Peter moving just tad bit faster, still however not in such a way to alert his sister to him being even remotely interested in what’s going on in their kitchen, he’s no fool after all. Still the time it takes for him to see the young beauty his mind has already conjured up every imaginable disaster such as the Sheriff’s untimely death to Stiles breaking a fingernail, however when he sees the girl he can tell immediately all is pretty much well in the world.

`Nothing buddy,´ Stiles tells the fool of a werewolf who pulls her into a hug that Peter’s wolf does not approve of, and to see Stiles accept it so and sink into it does not make the wolf in Peter feel any less agitated by the sight.

`Your mom just got held-up at work,´ the she continues to say as the two separate and suddenly Peter is able to breathe again, ` so I’m once again your driver, and the food piker-upper.´

`Oh what’s for dinner?´ Scott asks before throwing a quick good bye in the direction of his Alpha and his Alpha’s mate, which of course Stiles does too as she’s not clearly been raised by coyotes, `Not stuff from that vegan place again?´

`Nope. Mama Bella’s, I thought honestly she’d already hung-up her apron but apparently not.´ Stiles answers the smiles she’s been wearing drops a little at the sight of Peter, and so does Scott’s although Scott’s glare is far more murderous than Stiles’.

`Peter.´ Scott grits out as he moves Stiles as far from Peter as possible and keeping his body in front of her like some useless shield, honestly if Peter wanted he’d just take her from him like a bigger kid would a smaller child’s toy.

`Scott.´ Peter replies before turning his gaze to Stiles who gave both him and Scott a questioning gaze.

`It’s nothing. ´ Scott seems to reply to a wordless question she’d given him, but the look she gives the floppy haired pup tells even Peter she doesn’t believe him, `I swear Stiles it’s nothing I can’t handle.´ Stiles doesn’t look all that convinced.

Deciding it best to ignore Scott completely for the moment Peter looks over at the pretty brunet with eyes that made him suspect she was far more bright than he had yet to uncover, `I’ve heard congratulations are in order, ´ Peter starts voice steady and clam, his heartbeat might be a bit too quick but still not enough to draw the attention of his sister, `The first female member of the Beacon Hills Cyclones.´

`Why thank you Peter, ´ Stiles says all friendly and nice, but oh if looks could kill.

`Peter thinks Lacrosse is stupid, ´ Scott says without missing a beat and if Stiles hadn’t already looked annoyed with Peter she certainly did now.

`Oh really?´ Stiles breathes out slowly, and Peter may stare at her lips a bit too long since Stiles scent changed into something almost bitter.

`Yep. What was it you said? ´ Scott mockingly asks before weakly quoting Peter, `Lacrosse is a stupid little game, bunch of idiots running around on a field like headless chickens while cashing a ball with sticks.´

`Being a bit creative there, aren’t we Scott.´ Peter almost growls but before he can defend, deflect or do any sort of damage control Stiles responds with, `Well basketball is Peter’s thing isn’t it? Of course someone who finds it entertaining wouldn’t understand Lacrosse since they find moving across a court with a ball you can’t possibly miss seeing due to its great size enthralling,´ Peter knows he should take offense but for some reason he doesn’t, all he feels is a keen interest to poke a bit more at the seemingly calm surface of Stiles Stilinski, ` not to mention basketball isn’t really a contact sport and you don’t exactly have to fear getting tackled into the ground or getting one of those hard sticks in the face, nope basketball is so much more dangerous isn’t it and that’s why they have all that…´ a wicked little smile rises on her lips before she playfully face palms herself and says, `Oh wait no, you guys don’t need protective gear other than maybe for your pretty dentures.´

Oh my she is a delight, Peter can’t help but think then and there, and would move a little bit closer and challenge her view on basketball but Scott shoves him further away and says, `Stiles we need to go, you know dinner.´   
  
The stubborn determination, the challenge in Stiles eyes shifts and disappears at that and she just nods, and allows Scott to positively shove her out the door and Peter swears as the door clicks shut that Stiles may just be a girl he’d rather keep around a while longer than what he’d usual want; but Stiles was simply precious in some strange way he could not entirely pinpoint.

`Peter, care to tell me what all that was about?´ Peter positively jumps where he’s standing, he’s taken completely by surprised by his sister who’d managed to sneak-up on him while he’d listened to the small chatter between Stiles and Scott; it seemed like the new delight of Beacon Hills was under the impression that Peter had been picking on Scott, she’d gone as far as to offer to kick Peter’s ass if he’d made fun of Scott needing extra tutoring because of his learning difficulties, the thing was she truly meant it she would without a thought gone for Peter if Scott had confirmed her suspicions her heart said as much.

`What?´ Peter replies rather innocently, trying to play everything off as nothing, like he wasn’t listening in on the way Stiles could barely make her way to her Jeep without tripping on her feet.

`Don’t what me Peter Ian Hale, ´ Talia says in that same sort of “I’m your mother, I know you so don’t you dare try and fool me kiddo” way which she used on her own children, and sadly on Peter as well.

`What’s going on?´ Cora asked as she leaped down the stairs, Peter couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that, it seemed Talia’s children didn’t really understand you could also walk down the stairs not only up them since all three kept leaping down them in a far too theatrical sort of way.

`Nothing.´ Peter grits out, it seemed Cora’s interest in the tension between Peter and her mother wasn’t lasting as she shrugged her shoulders before asking, `Wait - was Stiles just here? Isn’t that her Jeep driving off? ´ and sure enough that it was.  
  
`Yes she was, and Peter here was just about to tell me…´ Talia starts, her eyes still on Peter, her gaze is firm and unrelenting as if she could squeeze answers from him by just her gaze alone, but before she can finish whatever had been on her tongue her youngest pipes in eagerly.

`Oh, she hates him.´ Cora snickers from where she’s leaning against the wall, `Then again I would too if he told me I can’t play sports because I’m a girl, sure I wouldn’t want to play some stupid sport but still douchebag move Peter.´

`He did what?´ Talia ask she positively looks as angry as she sounds, but then again Peter’s equally as unhappy about what Cora was spewing out of her grinning mouth.

`Get your facts straight Cora.´ Peter grits out, `I said no such thing.´

`Erica says you did, and she heard you picking on Stiles.´ Cora say her smile gone and eyes hard, it seemed perhaps it wasn’t just Scott Peter would have to worry about.

`Peter.´ Talia snaps at him and it honestly hurts a little when his own sister doesn’t trust him, sure she had every right not to trust him but still where was the family loyalty?

`All I said was, ´ and now Peter had to thread carefully because he couldn’t well-enough let it slip that he thought Stiles was pretty, `that I was surprised that she’d want to play such a sport as Lacrosse, that’s all I said.´ and it’s just close enough to the truth not to set any alarm bells ringing in his sisters head.

`Whatever.´ Cora says before heading towards the kitchen, `She still wants to shove one end of her Lacrosse stick up your misogynist ass.´

`I’m not a misogynist! ´ Peter protests because he wasn’t, he loved women to a degree and in small proportions, `And how the hell do you know she hates me, or what she’s been saying! ´

`Because she’s my lab-partner you pig.´ Cora says far too harshly and yet the only thing he hears and cares about is the fact that Stiles is Cora’s lab partner, `And so we exchanged numbers, and she’s funny and you are not ruining another friendship for me.´

`I have no such plans Cora-dear, ´ Peter says as sweetly as possible, `I trust you are perfectly capable of messing this friendship up all by your lonesome – well, you’ll probably have some help from Reyes.´ Peter should’ve expected the furious she wolf that suddenly came barreling towards him from the direction of the kitchen, after all Cora had always had a temper on her.

`Better run Peter.´ Talia says before stepping aside, `I think she’ll teach you girls are more than just pretty little things.´ his sister tells him just as he bolts out the door, knowing very well not to try and fight a pissed-off she wolf when the moon was not on his side. 


End file.
